This invention relates to representing records.
Data storage systems receive, store, and provide access to data with software applications such as database applications and the like. Some data storage systems are allowed only a limited amount of time for archiving records that include the data pertinent to a business enterprise. So not to interrupt the operations of the enterprise during normal business hours, record archiving is typically scheduled for over-night hours. During each archiving session, individual records are retrieved and entered into a single record list that is transmitted to a central storage site. The record list provides a listing of each record and can be searched to find a particular record. Along with being searchable, the record list can also be used to determine how recent an individual record was accessed along with how much storage space is currently being used and how much space is available based on current storage capabilities.